


Cookie Construction

by Adavisa



Series: Construction 'Verse [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Cookies, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adavisa/pseuds/Adavisa
Summary: Chibs comes home to chatter in the kitchen.





	Cookie Construction

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fluddy little idea that came to me the other night.

It had been a long day at TM. He and Juice had been taking turns leaving work early to get the kids from school. Today was Juice’s day to pick them up and Chibs’ to work. The never ending oil changes and tune ups were boring and seemed to become more tedious as the evening went on. He couldn’t wait to get home and see his family. Sure, Kerrianne could have taken care of the girls after school, but their jobs allowed them the freedom, and they both felt it was important to have a parent home with the little ones. 

Chibs came through the front door to a small ruckus in the kitchen. He could hear the low murmur of Juice’s voice and the giggles of all four of their girls. As he pulled off his kutte and boots he could hear the clatter of utensils and bowls. No doubt the five members of his family were up to something delicious

It had been four years since they’d brought Kerrianne home from Belfast and Juice’s three nieces into their home and adopted them. It had been an amazing four years. Kerrianne had taken to life as a big sister. She was great with her little sisters, and they were still smitten with her. Eva and Ana thought Kerrianne hung the moon.

Chibs leaned against the kitchen door frame, smiling fondly as he watched the scene in front of him. Juice and their four girls were sitting around the table, a big pile of oval shaped cookies in the center. The eight year old twins had icing spatulas and were spreading chocolate icing on the cookie in their hands. Nineteen year old Kerrianne was using a plastic bag to draw flowers on her cookie. Not quite five year old Carla was eating pink icing directly off of her icing spatula, while Juice was preoccupied with the twins’ over enthusiastic icing of the cookies. 

“Da,” Ana said excitedly when she spotted him in the doorway.

“Welcome home Da,” Kerrianne said from her chair. 

“Papi’s teaching us to decorate cookies,” Eva informed him.

“We’re decorating egg cookies for the Easter lunch at Gem’s on Sunday,” Juice explained. 

Chibs smiled at his husband as he continued into the room. He dropped a kiss on the head of his three oldest girls and then Juice’s temple before sitting down beside Carla and taking the thoroughly licked spatula from her. “Let’s not lick things and then put them back in the icing, aye,” he asked with a raised eyebrow. His youngest daughter nodded sheepishly. 

Chibs handed Carla a butter knife and helped her get back to spreading the icing on a cookie. He picked up a knife and cookie of his own and spread green icing on it. He grabbed one of the pointed bags and squiggled some white lines and dots across it. When he placed his finished cookie on the sheet tray where the other finished cookies were sitting, Juice grinned at him. 

“Enjoying yourself babe,” Juice asked with a smile. 

“Aye love, spending time with my husband and my girls? Nothing better,” Chibs replied, leaning down to kiss Carla’s curls.


End file.
